


Not so peaceful afterlife

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Disappointment, Gen, Grudges, Half-Siblings, Halls of Mandos, Politics, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: the Halls of Mandos are not always peaceful





	Not so peaceful afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> A bit short, I know, but that was about how I wanted it

Námo was long prepared for that his position as Ruler of the Dead was not exactly going to be a calm walk in the forest. But that did not meant that he felt sorrow for those in his care. 

 

The First Kinslaying had been a massive shock, both for the attacking Noldor and the Teleri who tried to keep their swan ships. Their ancestors in Cuiviénen had been used to a life where you never knew whatever you would return from a hunt or not, or defending family and home from the orcs. 

 

Their offspring, used to peaceful Valinor, was a different story. Violence was almost unknown for them outside maybe some occasional fights after too much drinking in a tavern during a big holiday, or work-related accidents. 

 

But still many of them had carried the instinct of survival, and not all of them was happy with how life really was under the Valar. Many blamed Fëanor and his sons, yes, but in truth Námo had sensed that Valinor was too peaceful for such people, that they needed a place where they could not feel trapped. 

 

“Too bad that it had to start with Morgoth and his honeyed words of poison in many ears…” 

 

All he could do for now, was to try and calm the souls of the Teleri and the few Noldor who had entered his Halls. The path towards the future was being walked. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

“ _ Your sons tried to kidnap my daughter! _ ” 

 

“ _ And whose idea was it to ask for one of  _ **_MY_ ** _ Silmarils as a bride price, in the hope of scaring away her suitor!? _ ” 

 

Námo was no stranger to that Fëanor and Fingolfin still could get in a argument, they still had some old grudges between them, but it was way better than what it once had been, in the first years after that Fingolfin had arrived to the Halls and they would scream at each other the moment they met. 

 

This time, however, they actually seemed to join together against the newly arrived Elu Thingol, to give him a few verbal slashings over how he had dealt with the Noldor. 

 

“ _ And my oldest son could have survived, had you just sent more warriors to help us turn the battle to our favor! _ ”

 

Being a old friend to their father Finwë, did not earn Thingol any points among the half-brothers. Fingolfin had dealt with him in life, and Fëanor was not exactly pleased over how his third son was viewed as a brute thanks to the whole story of Luthien and Beren. Love triangles could happen, yes, but him as the rejected suitor made Celegorm the laughing stock among the Sindar of Doriath, who never could imagine why a marriage alliance was so often used among the race of Men to ensure that a alliance did not fall apart. 

 

“ _ Finwë! How have you raised those insolent sons of yours, really!? _ ” Thingol called out as he ran around, chased by the two half-brothers. 

 

“Please bring the Sinda King to a chamber of his own, and lock the door so no one can enter or leave. There he shall face the full consequences of how his own grandson, granddaughter-in-law and great-grandsons shall be the ones to suffer for that bride price he once requested,” Námo requested to two of his Maiar, who nodded before obeying his order. He took care of Fëanor and Fingolfin personally, knowing that they would need to blow off some steam about Thingol and how little he had helped the exiled Noldor. 

 

Both the House of Fëanor and the House of Thingol had family members that soon would arrive in the Halls, and it would be much work to try and undo the blame game and guilt they would carry when their souls came. 

 


End file.
